


PhD

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Hickies, Kissing, gordon gets a boner but nothing more happens, in the beginning they make out, themrey, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Benrey says something funny. Ensure laughter.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	PhD

Their lazy afternoon turned to something more intense that sunny Sunday. It wasn’t like the gaming sessions weren’t intense as they both wanted to win the competition, but right now, it was more...physically intense. 

Gordon felt Benrey’s hand tug at his hair as they kissed. Their sharp fingernails scratched the back of his head and back, teetering on the edge of pleasurable and painful. Gordon felt a low moan bubble up from the back of his throat and he pulled away heaving. Benrey looked at him, smirking. Gordon responded by roughly sucking and biting Benrey’s neck to shut them up. Quiet moans escaped their lips and they bucked their hips forwards. 

Gordon pulled away from Benrey’s neck, satisfied with the rough marks he made, and leaned back in, tenderly kissing the bites as he was sure the bites and hickeys stung a bit. Benrey flushed, breath hitching a bit. Random syllables spilled from their lips in response to the affection and they buried their face into Gordon’s hair. 

“Bro, why you gotta be so gay?” Benrey said, shivering a bit under Gordon’s touch.

“Do you not want me to?” Gordon said, looking up and rolling his eyes. 

“No, it’s expected ‘cause your gay lil feetman” Benrey said, smirking. They pushed Gordon into the bed they were seated on, pinning his hands above his head. Benrey shifted and felt Gordon’s boner against their leg. 

“So, Ph.D. means, uhhhh, Pretty Hard Dick, huh?” Benrey said, grinding against Gordon’s dick. Gordon moaned but stopped mid-way.

“Wh-what?” Gordon said, now moving to sit up, trying to process the mental train that just slammed his brain. He looked at Benrey, mouth still agape. 

Then, after a minute in stunned silence, Gordon started cracking up. Benrey gave a confused chuckle.

“Whuz- what’s so funny?” Benrey asked, sitting back. Gordon’s laugher floated through the air. 

“Dude, it’s- it’s” Gordon wheezed, his chest heaving from the heavy laughter. “‘Pretty Hard Dick?’ Like- who, who fucking says that?” 

Benrey gave a sly grin, slightly snorting in their laughter. Gordon hooked his arm around Benrey and pulled him down, burying his face in the crook of their neck, still cracking up. Benrey blushed and laughed, Gordon’s warm breath tickling against their neck.

“K.O.-ed you pretty good, man” Benrey croaked, laughter coming out along with colorful bubbles of sweet voice. Gordon released his grip on Benrey’s shoulders to let them come up and slid his hands to the back of Benrey’s head, to pull them into a quick kiss before pressing their foreheads together.

Benrey looked at Gordon with their big, almost cat-like eyes in wonder as Gordon continued chuckling, tears now forming in his eyes from how hard he was laughing. The corners of his eyes crinkled up and a stupid grin was plastered over his stupid face. Benrey found it charming.

“I love you, you fucking idiot,” Gordon managed to choke out before breaking out in laughter again. The grin crept onto Benrey’s face again and they broke out into a burst of maniacal laughter again. They kept infected each other with laughter; Whenever one simmered down the other would start up again. 

Benrey, tired from laughing, laid their head down on Gordon’s chest with a giggle and started playing with his long brown hair. They felt Gordon’s chest rise up and down rapidly and irregularly as he was trying to stop his laughter. 

Benrey felt Gordon’s hands wrap around him in a loose hug and they fell asleep, exhausted from the laughter.

\------

The next day, Tommy saw Gordon and Benrey plotting something from the kitchen table. He glanced over a couple of times from the french toast he was making to see Benrey playing on their Gameboy and Gordon staring into his coffee. Tommy knew better though from their giggling.

Fine, two can play at this game. 

He finished cooking the french toast, stacking all the toast onto his plate. He brought the plate over the table and sat down. Gordon peered around the stack of french toast at Tommy. 

“Aren’t you gonna share?” Gordon asked, raising an eyebrow. Tommy always made breakfast for them and besides that was way too much for one person to eat.

“I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Freeman. This is only enough for one person. It- it says on the box” Tommy replied, in total innocence. Yep, he was being a little shit now. He poured maple syrup on the french toast stack, watching the stack sway like a skyscraper.

“Hey, Tommy, you have a Ph.D., right?” Benrey asked, not looking up from the game screen, a piece of french toast in their hand. How they even got it from the stack without toppling it over was beyond Tommy’s mind. Probably the same way Benrey cheated during their Janga match. 

“Yeah, why?” Tommy asked, stabbing his fork through as many french toast slices he could. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Gordon give a chuckle which he tried to cover with a cough. 

“You know what it stands for?” Benrey asked, in a monotone voice. 

“Doctor of Philosophy?” Tommy asked, looking confused. Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Gordon cover his mouth, trying to suppress a laugh.

“No,” Benrey said, getting up to whisper into Tommy’s ear. “Pretty Hard Dick.”

Tommy almost burst out laughing but he didn’t because he didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of winning. Gordon and Benrey, however, did not hesitate cracking up.

“Th- that’s not that funny” Tommy lied, crossing his arms. He gulped down the laugh. “It- It’s kinda stupid because that’s not the definition- or uh- abbreviation.”

He tried to think mad thoughts, evil thoughts to prevent the smile from spreading across his face. Benrey looked up at him, grin on his face. Tommy could feel himself losing, his face wobbling like a top to keep his fake-angry frown on. After a minute of trying to keep his cool, Tommy lost the battle and a smile spread across his face. He loved these idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
